You're Not Sorry
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: Right now, all she wanted was him. All she needed was him. But not him right now…she needed the old him, the boy she had fallen in love with.


**I'm in a depressed mood, which is bad so early in the morning, but I was listening to this song and I just wanted to write.**

**Pick your own couple, I didn't really establish who it was.**

**Enjoy!...i think...  
**

**

* * *

You're Not Sorry**

Tears rolled down her face, like the rain splattering on the window she gazed out of. Silent sobs shook her small frame, and she bit her lip hard, trying not to cry loud enough for her mom and/or dad to hear. She didn't need their sympathy right now. Right now, all she wanted was _him. _All she needed was _him._ But not him right now…she needed the old him, the boy she had fallen in love with. Not the one that had grown out of their relationship…not that there had really been a relationship in the first place, but still. Somehow, despite being so broken…so insanely sad and lonely, she still wanted only _him._

Or maybe…maybe it wasn't _him _she wantedspecifically, just…just someone. Someone to hold her, let her cry and just…just be there for her. Something _he _had never done, only in her dreams.

"Only in my dreams," she whispered, glancing at the songbook tightly clenched in her trembling hand.

She wasn't a great songwriter. Everyone knew that. But, maybe this song would be different. It wasn't done yet, seeing how she had started crying too hard to finish it.

So much pain was roaming her body. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, dropping the songbook beside her and banging her fist on the wall. Her heart stuttered, and failed.

* * *

"How is she?" _he _asked, looking into the hospital room where _she _lay quite still.

"She's better," her mother whispered. "But it's like she doesn't want to wake up. We've been trying so hard…"

Hesighed and looked down. "It's my fault," hemuttered. "I cheated, I abandoned her…it's all my fault. What else could have started this but a broken heart?"

"People don't die of broken hearts," his brother scoffed.

"She was in perfect health," hepointed out. "How else…they say they don't know what caused her heart to stop."

"He's right," _her _mother murmured. "They got it beating…thankfully."

"Yeah," heagreed.

Suddenly, a tall figure appeared from the room. His head was bowed and he approached _her _mother.

"I'm so sorry…her heart is failing again. She just…doesn't want to survive. I'm giving her about an hour. You can go in now."

_Her _mother burst into tears. Her husband, _her _father patted her shoulder comfortingly and led her inside, leaving himstanding silently in the hallway, his brothers silent. A single tear ran down his face as he looked in the window.

_She _was awake, but barely. _She _looked so weak, so tried and helpless. But, past all of that, deep in _her_ eyes, _she _looked so broken.

He hated himself.

He hated that he had been the one to break _her, _when she was already as delicate as glass.

He bit back more tears.

* * *

_She _looked dimly at her mother and father. Her mother was pleading with her.

"Fight it," she begged. "Please."

"I don't want to," she found herself whispering. "Mom…give his to…to _him._"

She handed her mother her old songbook and opened it to the right page. Then she looked at the window. _He _was there. Of course _he_ was. _He _was going to act like nothing was wrong, as usual.

Not this time around.

She took a deep breath and let blackness curl around her like a blanket.

* * *

_He _read it silently.

_All this time I was wasting, hoping you -- would come around  
I've been givin' out chances every time and all you do is let me down  
And its taken me this long baby but I figured you -- out  
And you think it would be fine again but not this ti-ime around_

_CHORUS:  
You don't have to call -- anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last -- straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did -- before  
You're not sorry. Oh-h-h no. No. No._

_Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold  
And you got your secrets and I'm tired of being last to know-ow  
And now you're asking me to listen cause its worked each time -- before_

_CHORUS:  
[But] you don't have to call -- anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last -- straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can [tell me] that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did -- before  
You're not sorry. No, no. Oh-h-hh-hh.  
_

_You're not sorry. No, no. Oh-h-hh-hh._

_You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would have gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade_

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry  
No, no, oh

But he was.

_You're not sorry  
No, no, oh... _


End file.
